Love, Hate, Kurt and Sam
by CatoradeandRobbie
Summary: Compilation of Kurt/Sam one-shots based on songs. Hevans! Quinn/Sam and Finn/Sam friendships! SLASH! you have been warned. I don't own any of the songs, and Glee belongs to RIB
1. No Light, No Light

**Here's a new fic I'm starting that is just a compilation of Hevans oneshots. AU of course, and all of them are based on a song. I put my iPod on shuffle and… well… here you are!**

_**No Light, No Light **_**Florence + the Machine**

"Kurt, you look sick." Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, stop. I don't want to talk!" He snapped, shaking his boyfriend's hand away. "Leave me alone!" There was just an empty void where Kurt's beautiful eyes should've been. There was just no light. No light.

He started walking away, his very expensive boots clacking against the linoleum. Sam took a deep breath. "You've changed so much, Kurt. I just wish you'd tell me what's wrong. I love you."

Kurt paused a moment to wipe a tears away. But then he kept walking.

Sam collapsed on the floor in a sobbing heap, his well-toned body rocking back and forth. The choir room door slammed. Quinn rushed up beside him, gathering him in her arms. "What's wrong, Sam? Did he hurt you? Please tell me he didn't do so much as _touch _you!" She pleaded, looking into his tear-soaked eyes.

That sent Sam into a violent flashback. The last time was so much worse. All Sam was trying to do was talk. And Kurt just punched him, giving him a black eye. It took two weeks to get enough confidence to talk to him again. Sam was just so crushed. Quinn never knew Sam's daylight—Sam's whole life—could be that violent.

"He didn't… not this time… I'm just… I tried to talk to him again…" He shuddered, remembering the pain, the black eye, the humiliation. "I'm so sorry, Quinn… you shouldn't have to… I'm sorry…"

She put a finger to his lips to get him to stop talking. "You have nothing to apologize for. You should break up with him, Sam. He's terrible to you!" She rubbed his back gently, and noticed that he tensed up.

"But I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life." He slowly sat up.

"Sam, he _hit_ you. He calls you names. He's abusive!" She exclaimed, sitting up with him.

"Yeah, but what if there's something else going on. We both knew him before he started acting like this." He sighed. "He breaks really easily."

"You really love him don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"We're going to go talk to him."

"I can't go alone. And even if you were there…" He wiped his tears away. "Maybe someone would help me." Innocence seeped through his deep voice, but it wasn't the kind of innocence that Kurt loved. Kurt loved Sam's blithe attitude that he wore sometimes, the childlike manor that made him comparable to Brittany.

"They're all in there, wondering what happened after Kurt stormed out and you followed him. Someone will help us, I promise."

They both stood up, Quinn balancing the poor boy so that he wouldn't stumble and fall in all this madness. She pushed open the door, slowly, and all the guys crowded around them.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Sam, what's wrong with you two?"

Quinn cut in. "You guys, give him some space! Sam has something to say." She pushed the trembling boy forward.

He sheepishly grabbed his elbow and cast his eyes down. "Kurt's upset. That's all that's g-going on r-right now." His voice cracked.

Finn broke through the crowd to give his best friend a hug. "Dude, he's terrible to you. You shouldn't be together." Sam looked into Finn's eyes, hopeful. "Maybe you and me and Quinn and Mercedes can talk to him."

His big mouth etched its way into a small smile. "Thanks."

He nearly picked up the shaking boy and carried him over his shoulder out into the parking lot.

Kurt was banging his head against the steering wheel when they walked up. Finn opened his car door.

"What do you _want_ from me?" He screamed, standing up and pulling his sleeves.

Quinn stepped forward, Sam desperately clinging to her arm. "Kurt, Sam's _really_ hurt right now."

Kurt swallowed hard and stared at his boyfriend.

"White boy, you got problems!" Mercedes shouted. "You haven't said anything fashion-related in over a week!"

Kurt sighed. "I messed up." He admitted. It was so much easier to say when everyone else was there. Why was it so hard to talk to Sam alone?

There were at least five minutes of awkward silence between them. "Kurt, I'm so confused. If this is my fault…"

"It could never be your fault, Evans." Kurt smiled, pulling the tiny boy in for a long and well needed kiss. The other three sort of smiled and walked back into the school. Sam waited until they were gone to pull away from it.

"I-I still don't understand, Kurt! Tell me what you want me to say, here! I don't get why you keep pushing me away! Because it's always like this, and then, tomorrow you'll hit me again!" Sam's whole body racked with sobs as he tried to explain.

"I'm sorry for that. I said I was sorry!" Kurt defended, getting a little too loud, and a little too close to Sam's face. He flinched, hoping this wasn't going to end in another black eye.

"There you go," Sam said, rolling his eyes and trying to stay calm. "All explosive again."

"You would leave me if I told you what's really going on, Sam."

"Try me." He crossed his arms and waited.

Kurt stood up and pulled his sleeves up, exposing countless cuts and bruises. Sam's mouth gaped open. "My dad's been drinking a lot lately. Ever since he lost his job." Sam shook his head, so confused, so upset, so, so sorry. "I get it. I know, we're over. I'm sorry."

Sam threw his arms around the boy. "No, Kurt. I'm sorry. I just was so worried about you."

Rain fell to the ground, splashing the asphalt and ruining Kurt's designer clothes. He didn't even care. All he knew was that he was safe in Sam's arms and everything was going to be okay. Forever more.

Sam stared into his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. In that light, his hazel eyes were blue. "There's the sparkle I know." And Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about.

**There you are my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this first one shot, and I know the original song has nothing about abuse, but this is just what I came up with! Next up on my iPod's shuffle playlist, **_**Only Exception**_** Paramore **

**PLZ review!**


	2. Only Exception

**Here's the second one. And JSYK, these are all separate stories, so no continuity (a bit like the show itself… hmm…) Anyway, ENJOY!**

_**Only Exception **_**Paramore**

Sam's loved so many others besides Kurt. He blames his bad luck on his father's countless divorces, flings, and re-marriages. It's just that his relationships ruined his life.

Finn was a bad mistake.

They're better off as friends. Finn's only bi-curious, and he's in love with Rachel, but he can't deny that when he and Sam shared a kiss, there were fireworks… at least to some degree. But when Rachel heard news of her boyfriend's affair, she had sex with him, therefore making anything Sam could offer that much more insignificant

Quinn was just a cover up.

She really truly loved him, but he had no way of reciprocating those feelings. He's gay, and there was no way any girl, cheerleader or not, was going to pull him out of that. It ended when they shared their duets victory dinner at Breadstix. At least she had the decency to hug him after they broke up. That break up was the easiest. It wasn't love in the first place. She didn't really count, did she?

Puck was a totally different story.

He's undeniably straight as any guy could be. But that didn't stop him from taking advantage of the poor boy, swearing with fingers crossed that he loved Sam. He nearly lost his virginity, but the rest of the guys stepped in before Puck could take it that far. Sam was _so_ naïve. But he knew it wasn't rape.

Karofsky was the most painful experience in Sam's life.

It started with a simple kiss that needed to be kept under wraps. At first, it was exhilarating for Sam, sneaking around to make out, and going out of town for dates. But then it turned ugly pretty fast. In moments, Sam's virginity was stolen by the closeted gay, and it was humiliating and painful. Sam had to keep it a secret. Death threats flooded his inbox and wall, some even claiming that he stole Karofsky's virginity. He deleted all his internet accounts. Those five months following were terrible, but through all of it, one person was always holding Sam's trembling hand.

Kurt. The one light (besides Quinn) in all this darkness. He promised never to say that four letter word unless he meant it. But the first time he spoke it out loud, he meant it, and Sam knew it.

"I love you Sam, and I know you don't want to hear it, but I do."

Sam just nodded, trying with all his heart to believe that it would last, but seep in his soul, he knew it never would.

"I know what you've been through has… destroyed you, but I promise I'm not like the others. I promise I'll always take care of you. Do you understand me, Sam?" Kurt nearly shook the poor kid, trying to get this through his dense head.

"I understand, Kurt." He said, simply. "I just don't know. I trust you but… I'm sorry."

Kurt pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug. "It's gonna take time to love again. And if you never love again, I don't blame you. Just keep a comfortable distance."

Sam sighed. Up until then he was perfectly content being lonely, because none of it was ever worth risking himself again. But Kurt was an exception. He never forced anything, he never looked at other guys the same way he looked at Sam, and he never ever was anything but a girl's best friend.

But he promised himself not to get hurt again, because love doesn't exist.

Kurt was the _only_ exception to that rule, and Sam knew his with all his heart.

He took a deep breath. "This isn't a dream right?" He normally had a tight grip on reality, but he couldn't let go of the perfect boy that was standing, so preppy and poised, in front of him. Maybe Kurt would leave, but he'd probably still be happy.

"No, Sammy, it's not."

He harrumphed. "I told you not to call me that."

Kurt gave the blonde peck on the nose. "Is that enough proof? That this isn't a dream?"

Sam's whole world clicked into place at that moment. He popped a sly smile. "No. No, it's not."

Kurt supplied a full-fledged kiss that nearly knocked Sam off his feet. "Why aren't you the little sly thing." He smiled, holding the boy steady, afraid he might faint with all that excitement coursing through his veins.

Sam grinned from ear to ear, showing Kurt what his big mouth looked like, all stretched out. "Thank you, Kurt. I'm just so happy."

Kurt slung and arm around Sam's shoulder. "That's my only mission in life, Sammy. To make you the happiest boy alive."

He was about to open his mouth in protest, but Kurt shut him up with another hurricane force smooch.

Sam knew what Kurt wanted. The only thing Kurt wanted. It wasn't sex, or a side fling or a duet partner, it was love.

"I love you, Kurt." He said, smiling even wider, if that was at all possible.

Kurt's expression jumped to concerned and big-brother like. "Don't say that just because, Sam. I'm fine if you don't mean it yet."

He pecked Kurt's cheek. "No. I really, truly mean it."

**Like? Please review! Plus I know that's not the real song, but it's just how it works to include Hevans. Next on the shuffle is **_**Moments**_**, by One Direction. Look forward to it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Moments

**Hey ya'll! Okay, so this'll be a little longer than the last one, but it's using one of my favorite songs! Enjoy!**

_**Moments**_** One Direction**

So, Sam didn't really mean to walk into the boy's locker room when everyone else was there. He knew it was best to avoid it at all costs when people were showering, but he'd forgotten his jersey and sweats.

And Karofsky's new mission was to make Sam's life miserable.

Bad combination. Possibly fatal, in fact.

Sam ended up unconscious on the floor, floating in a pool of his own blood.

Kurt runs in the locker room frantically, Quinn in tow, checking down the rows of showers, and the pool area.

Quinn checks the lockers, running up and down the aisles between the rows of them until she step in water. Wait, is it water? It's sticky, and runny, and drying on the linoleum. No, it's something more like…

Blood.

Quinn gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Kurt rushed over to her, that sense of urgency between them growing. She shakily pulled out her phone as Kurt screamed and screamed, trying desperately to dial the number, but coming up with 912. She groaned and pressed the right numbers harder her frustration building.

But, the phone is too much for her trembling hands to handle. The cell fell to the floor, splattering blood on the blonde girl's white skirt. _No. Freaking. Way,_ she thought, letting out a wild scream and then pulling Kurt's phone from her hand.

He was still wailing as she finally dialed the number, using some pretty choice words with the operators to get the ambulances to McKinley as fast as possible.

Both Quinn and a calmed down Kurt sat at Sam's beside as he was being prepped for emergency surgery.

"What's going on?" Finn shouted, running into the room, hands in the frantically. "Quinn why are you bloody? What happened to Sam?" He nearly started hyperventilating, but Kurt offered a gentle hand for his shoulder.

"Breathe." He plainly whispered.

"What's going on?" He said, breathing a little slower.

"Sam got… jumped and… Karofsky and Azimio… beat him silly and they… left him in his own… blood on the… floor and the doctors… say he's…" Quinn choked out, through her sobs.

Kurt took over, seeing how incapable Quinn was of finishing her sentence. "The doctors say he has too much fluid in the spinal column and…" Kurt swallowed, determined not to cry anymore. "He's having emergency surgery."

Finn's face relaxed a bit. "So he's gonna be alright, then?"

"He's um…" Kurt looked over and squeezed Quinn's hand. "They say that this type of surgery has a high mortality rate."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked, and Kurt just sat there. "Kurt!"

"It means he's probably not going to make it." There was along moment of silence, during which, Finn burst into tears, finally coming to the realization. "Can we have a moment alone, guys?"

Quinn wiped her tears, nodded, and hauled Finn out of the room with her.

Kurt pulled a chair next to Sam's bed as the nurse gave him another IV. His heart beat faster. He knew he could sit there for hours, and just let time escape his mind, but he knew he only had a few minutes. He brushed his trembling hand down Sam's arm, knowing the blonde boy wouldn't wake up, but hoping he would.

If only this didn't have to be so hard. If only Sam was still okay, and not probably-going-to-die. Kurt would trade his life in a blink of an eye for Sam's at that moment. He would die knowing that Sam was okay.

Tears streamed down his face as they wheeled Sam's bed into the OR.

Kurt sat by Sam's bed when the surgery was over, looking into his stoic face, watching as his chest barely rose as he breathed. Quinn held his hand, then.

"He might be okay, Kurt."

"Yeah, he's going to live, but what if he's paralyzed, or what it he can't talk, or what if he doesn't remember me?" Kurt complained, throwing his hands into his lap, determined not to scream out loud again.

Kurt just wanted to turn back the clock and go back to their make out session that caused Sam to forget his stuff in that locker room.

Kurt remembered that time when Sam showed him how to play soccer. It was almost magical the way he glided across the field. I was almost angelic. He remembered the pile of clothes that he had at the end of Kurt's bed.

He felt his whole heart fall. "It's gonna be okay." Finn reassured, still not so sure that he believed even himself.

"Yeah, and if the president got assassinated today, it would just be _okay_." He said sarcastically, laughing humorlessly at his own joke. Finn and Quinn looked at him with sympathetic eyes and apologetic smiles. "And if Oprah threw herself off a cliff, it would just be _okay._" He continued laughing, but it soon turned into dry sobs.

His lungs hurt. He had no more tears.

Quinn gently rubbed his back as she sobbed herself. "You're strong, Kurt." She cooed, knowing that if she just said that 'it would be okay' he would freak out and snap again. "And Sam's strong. He's a big football player."

Finn jumped in. "Remember in that big game, when that three hundred pound guy just about tore off his shoulder?"

Kurt nodded. Of course he remembered. That was when Sam was 'dating' Finn.

"And then, like three weeks later, he was already playing quarterback again?"

Kurt nodded again. Sam _was_ strong. That was an undeniable truth.

A body stirred next to them. Sam moaned.

Finn laughed. "I bet that's the sound he makes when you two are doing it." Kurt blushed. They hadn't 'done it' yet.

"Finn!" Quinn scolded, slapping the boy's hand.

Finn yelped. Sam's eyes fluttered open. Kurt gasped. "Sam? Can you hear me? Say my name."

Sam's brows furrowed. "You only ask me to do that when we're making out." He closed his mouth groggily.

Kurt laughed. He just really laughed. He hadn't laughed that hard in a while. Sure Sam's anesthesia was still wearing off, but he was Sam.

"And I love you too," Kurt chuckled, his terrible day drawing to a close nicely with help from the best boyfriend ever.

**You're welcome…? I'm not an expert surgeon or anything , so don't chew me out for that…OMG I really love writing this story! Expect another one shot or two yet today. And more tomorrow. Expect about twelve to fifteen total and feel free to request a song! To come: **_**Teardrops On My Guitar**_** and you all know who that's by.**


	4. Teardrops On My Guitar

**Hello! Here's another one-shot for y'all! Enjoy! (As a reminder, none of these connect together) Hey, plus, Chandler transferred to McKinley in this one.**

_**Teardrops On My Guitar**_** Taylor Swift**

Sam and Kurt. They were the perfect couple in Sam's eyes. Absolutely perfect.

But, in Kurt's eyes, Sam was too naïve for him. He was almost hard to be around.

So, Kurt ended it. And then he met Chandler. Chandler the Awesome. The best guy in the world.

"You're going to have to face him someday, Sam. You dated for six months. That's a chapter of life no one can forget _that _quickly," Quinn said, gently rubbing the boy's back.

"Yeah, well." He started, sniffling. "Kurt's dating Chandler now, and he's forgotten all about me."

"We're sitting with them at lunch today. You need to get over him."

Sam gave Quinn a stare, begging and pleading with his eyes. "C'mon, Quinn. You're kidding right? I can't even look at him without wanting to burst into tears!"

The bell rang in the background. Lunch. Sam rolled his eyes and the blonde girl pulled him away from his locker, into the cafeteria.

There was so much going on. A constant buzzing of conversations and announcements over the PA. Maybe Sam could sneak away without Kurt noticing.

Quinn pulled him to the table where the romantics were sitting, deep in a conversation about some designer neither of them had heard of before. "Hey guys!" She said cheerfully, sensing Sam's awkwardness.

"Hi Quinn!" Chandler cheered, peering around to the blonde boy behind her. "Who's that cutie? I'll bet he's your boyfriend!" That sing-song voice of his… Sam knew exactly why Kurt had left him. Chandler had everything that Sam had to live without.

"Um… no…" Sam mumbled, sitting in a chair across from the two boys.

"Um… my ex, actually." Kurt said, not once looking up from his salad.

"Oh…" Chandler bit his bottom lip.

"So how've you been, Sam?" Kurt asked, finally looking up and getting past his embarrassment. He really didn't want Chandler meeting his ex, but… "I haven't talked to you in like… a month…"

Sam faked a smile. "I'm fine. I've been hanging with Quinn and… the rest of the glee girls…" He was going to make up some fake guy he was dating but he couldn't bring himself to lie to Kurt.

"That's good. The way you've been lately… so quiet… I though you turned Tina or something." It was true. Sam hadn't performed at all since the break-up.

He laughed out loud, almost too loud and too long. It was just _so_ funny! Right? Right?

"So, wh-what about you?" He stumbled, coming down from that laughing high. He didn't know if Kurt could tell that he could barely manage to breathe.

"Well…" Kurt smiled. "Chandler and I are officially going to get an apartment together in New York next year."

Chandler nibbled on the smaller boy's ear. Sam cringed. "We're _so_ in love!"

Little did either of them know, Kurt was all Sam thought about at night. Yeah. Instead of sleeping like he was supposed to, he thought constantly about Kurt.

Sam choked. That was too much. "I'm s-sorry…" He mumbled, gathering his jacket and his sanity. "I have to…" And he just ran—sprinted—out of that place, running as fast as he could out to his car.

He drove home alone that afternoon, not daring to face Quinn, Finn, or any of the other guys. Including Kurt. Mostly Kurt.

He locked himself in his room, turned off the light, and clutched a pillow to his chest. He lied down on his bed and cried, slowly rocking back and forth. He reached over for a tissue somewhere around his third hour in there.

Instead, his hands latched onto a picture of him and Kurt together, professionally framed and matted in their shared favorite color, baby blue. _I bet Chandler doesn't like baby blue_, he thought to himself as he slammed the picture down on his nightstand, shattering the glass.

He hiccupped and bawled, and breathed slower and slower until… he slowly fell asleep. For the first time in a long time, he slept all the way through the night.

"Mr. Schue?" Sam asked, clutching his guitar case and trembling.

"Yeah?" The teacher barely looked over to the kid, but yet still saw the look of absolute terror on his face.

"I-I have s-something I-I'd really like t-to…"

"Of course," Mr. Schuester said, motioning for Sam to take the floor.

He sat on a simple stool, pulling out his guitar, and preparing to sing. Without the band.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without…. You

Without... you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

He was too upset to finish the song. He crumpled to the floor in a heap, body racking, his heart breaking further and further into more and more pieces. Quinn had her arms wrapped around the poor boy, as did most of the girls in glee club.

"Sam…" Rachel began, out of words to say, a first for her. She never thought Kurt could cause so much pain.

Kurt just sat speechless, Chandler staring at him. "I never thought he loved you so much." He simply said, shaking his head.

Kurt swallowed heavily and sighed. "Neither did I..." And he watched, silent, as Sam smashed his beautiful guitar to pieces and stormed out of the room.

**Wow… it took me a couple of hours to find the perfect song. None of the moving on songs seemed to fit, so I used this one, even though it's used in Glee before. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the show, not the songs sung in my stories, and not the songs they're based on. I figured you already knew that though.**

**Next: **_**Somewhere Only We Know **_** (I only have the Glee Cast version)**

**Review! Please! And thanks to the one person that did!**


	5. Somewhere Only We Know

**Man… I LOVE writing! This story is really fun. Thanks for reviews…**

_**Somewhere Only We Know **_**Glee Cast Version**

The lovers sat on a picnic blanket under the willow tree, enjoying its shade and the breeze that rustled its leaves. The river ran wildly behind them. They were sitting across from each other, toasting with cosmopolitans—virgin of course.

"Kurt, I have to… tell you something."

Kurt smiled. "Yes, Sam. I know your hair's not really blonde. There, saved you an awkward conversation." He laughed.

Sam growled playfully. "Well, you love me right?"

"Of course! Why would you even ask that?" Kurt nearly gasped. Sam knew he loved him, right? Of course he did. He _had_ to.

Sam shifted away and fumbled in his pocket. He turned back to Kurt. "Just checking." He chuckled, but Kurt just stared at the ring.

"Sam, you're sixteen, and I'm seventeen! We can't get married! I mean I love you but…" Okay, Kurt would've totally said yes if Sam asked him to marry him. There was just no way he could possibly say no to someone as sweet as him.

"I know, I know." Sam said, trying to get Kurt to calm down a bit. "It's not an engagement ring." He pulled Kurt to his feet and then got down on one knee.

"Oh my God… this isn't happening!" Kurt clasped his hand over his mouth to keep the girlish shrieks from escaping.

"Kurt Hummel, if you accept this ring, I promise I'll be true to you forever. I'll listen to your problems, I'll hold you when you cry, and I'll even tell you went you have gunk in your teeth." A slight giggle from Kurt. "Just… I know we're young but I wanna marry you… someday."

Kurt choked back both laughter, and happy tears. "Y-yes! A billion times, yes!" He managed to say, tears still stinging his eyes. Sam was shaking with excitement as he tried to put the ring on the boy's finger, but Kurt just pulled Sam off his knee and right to his lips. They parted, only for a second for Kurt to say, "I love you, Sam." And they just went right back to making out.

Those passionate lovers really knew how to get it on…

They wrapped up the picnic stuff and staring walking. Sam knew they really weren't supposed to be behind that corn field—it was trespassing, but it was the most beautiful place he could think of to propose to Kurt.

He'd been back there so many times, though, he knew the pathway like the back of his hand. The grass crunched under their feet as they inched closer and closer to the river.

Sam held Kurt's hand as they both jumped across it, careful not to get their designer shoes wet. Yeah. Kurt had _insisted_ that Sam wear designer shoes.

Yeah. This was the place Sam's older brother took him when he was littler. When he was seven, and they lived in Lima for the first time. It was secluded, and the perfect spot for a touch football game, or ice cream, or frog catching. But that was so long ago. His brother was long since dead.

It was fulfilling to spend of the most important day of his life there. He swore his brother was there with them, in spirit. This was the place they used to love, the place he dreamt about. And the place he and Kurt would always share.

They came across a fallen tree, and the branches of it seemed to be looking at them. Kurt smiled, Sam smiled. "You love this place, don't you?" Kurt asked, squeezing the blonde boy's hand tighter.

Sam nodded, looking to the clear blue sky, to the river, then to the willow tree. "Yeah, this place is special." He looked to Kurt with tears in his eyes. "My older brother, Tyler, used to bring me here. He died… five years ago." There was a pause in his sentence, but Kurt couldn't tell if it was because it was emotional, or if Sam was just trying to remember.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry." He pecked the boy's cheek, in hopes of cheek.

"Yeah…" He actually pooped a smile. "Well, now it's our place—somewhere only we know."

Kurt really didn't have a response to that, except for a delighted nod and that apologetic smile he could wear so well.

**Sorry that was short! And… review? Please? It takes a couple hours to write a one-shot, but it only takes a couple seconds to review. Or make a song suggestion!**

**To Come: **_**Bubbly**_** Colbie Caillat**


	6. Bubbly

**Um… here's another chapter… Enjoy! This one was **_**really**_** fun to write! I can't wait for you guys to read….!**

_**Bubbly**_** Colbie Caillat**

Kurt was lying on the bed, coughing, choking, barely breathing. He hated having the flu. He just really, really hated it.

"Sam, this… isn't necessary… You can… go home… I'm fine…" He managed to say, between coughs.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Listen to yourself! You can barely hack out a sentence, let alone take care of yourself. C'mon. You _need_ me."

Kurt nodded. He did need Sam. Even if he only needed the company.

Sam slipped the boy a Tylenol and slid into bed next to him. "Sam! You'll… get sick!"

"I don't care. I _really_ don't care."

Kurt knew this feeling. It started in his toes, that tickling feeling that he knew he couldn't shake—that feeling that only Sam gave him. And then he'd wrinkle his nose as the bubbles traveled up his body, down his arms, and into his cheeks. It was a good kind of numbing. He didn't know how to describe it.

"Don't go… Sam… please?"

Sam smiled, pulling the blankets up further even though he wasn't cold himself. "Never," he whispered, his hot breath sending shivers up Kurt's spine. He kissed his nose.

Kurt blushed, the feeling finally showing on his face. He didn't really know what to say.

"Are you okay?"

Kurt sighed happily. "Yeah. This is… perfect." Sam made Kurt smile, even if it was just for a moment in the bad times, but it _was _a smile. "Just stay… for a while…"

Rain pattered on the window panes, flashes of lightning and rolls of thunder disrupting the calmness of nature. Kurt retreated into Sam's chest, hugging tighter.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" His eyes fluttered open. It had been a while since they'd said anything. Kurt had nearly fallen asleep.

"You'd tell me if there was something going on, right?"

Kurt's expression froze, the bubbles no longer traveling through his warm body. "O-of c-course…" He lied, his voice stuttering uncontrollably.

"So, then… tell me what's going on." He pressed, naïve enough in that moment to buy Kurt's lie.

"It's nothing, Sammy. I promise. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You've never been such a… cuddler before." Kurt blushed several shades of cherry red, totally embarrassed. "Not that I mind." He popped a sly smile.

"I… don't really know… how to…"

"You _could_ just say it." He pushed, his calm demeanor disappearing as he became more and more impatient. "I'll make it better, I promise."

"Well, you know… those guys on… the football team with… you...?" It was mostly and eye-to-eye conversation between them. He knew he couldn't manage to say it out loud without bursting into very loud tears.

"No. No. Oh, my God. No. They didn't." He threw back the covers and paced the floor, cursing himself under his breath for not noticing it sooner.

"It's not your… fault, Sam… Just calm down… it's… okay." Kurt pleaded, patting the space on the bed next to him as he coughed and sneezed.

"Kurt! This is _not_ okay! It's anything _but_ okay!" He yelled, wildly throwing his hands up above his head.

"Sam… They never hurt me… when you're around. You're my… knight in shining armor. I promise… you, I'll be okay." He was out of breath, out of confidence, out of his mind, almost to the point of pushing Sam further away. But he couldn't do that.

"They'll never hurt you again. _I_ promise. I'll never leave your side." He held up his hand in scout's honor, promising with all his heart to protect his boyfriend.

"You can't… follow me into the… bathroom," Kurt remarked, playfully, wanting to be done with all this 'heavy' stuff.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "You wanna test that theory?"

"Umm…" Kurt blushed again as they fell back on the bed. Sam pulled up the covers once more.

Kurt just looked over to Sam, smiling wide. "What?" He chuckled, tickling Kurt's chin.

"You make me feel… I don't know how to describe it." He bit his lower lip in thought.

"Well maybe this'll bring something to mind." Sam pulled Kurt closer, kissing him with full force.

This time, the bubbles started in Kurt's soul, making him loose all sense of control. He knew Sam loved him, in that very moment… not that he didn't realize it before.

Kurt pulled away for a moment to finish his sentence. "You make me feel… bubbly."

"You make me feel…" Sam thought about it for a moment. "I just… mmm…"

And they both just… smiled.

**Sorry that one was really short, too! Some songs just don't have as many possibilities as others. But please review! It really makes me sad when I see that people who took all the time to read my work don't take an extra three seconds to review. If you don't like it, tell me! If there's something I should change, tell me! If you have a song request, DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME!**

**Thanks guys. (There's a little box down there for a reason…)**

**Next: **_**Enchanted**_** Taylor Swift**


	7. Enchanted

**Hey y'all! This one's based on a real episode… you know… sort of… so, enjoy! This one's going to be a little longer, and it's not going to have as much Kurt in it.**

_**Enchanted **_** Taylor Swift**

There Sam was, that night, trying to enjoy the prom that Mercedes and Rachel insisted he go to. But it was really hard to try to have fun when Mercedes was expecting something special from him, and when Rachel wouldn't shut up about Finn. And, then, there was that whole 'I live in a motel room, now,' thing.

All in all, this was a _terrible_ prom for Sam Evans.

"Aren't these decorations so… corny?" Mercedes asked, grinning up at the paper streamers.

Sam had to admit. They _were_ corny but… he couldn't lead her on. He was gay. That was a fact. But Mercedes had proven her broken gaydar a long time ago. He forced laughter and faked a cheap smile.

He danced with her anyway. He was just trying to get his mind off things, even though it actually meant something to her. His eyes shifted over to Kurt, who sat alone in the back of the gym, near the punch bowl. They'd been flirting with each other for a while, you know, just cute texts and flashy fashion advice.

But it wasn't until that moment that Sam realized Kurt was staring directly at him. And that he was staring right at the boy. He flashed his eyes away, gripping Mercedes tighter, the wall of lies threatening to come down on him right then and there.

And then enchantment washed over him. He literally felt like Cinderella. "How about you get us some… punch or something…" He whispered in her ear, trying not to look at Kurt as he made his way over.

"Of course." And she looked back at him with skeptical eyes, but then caught sight of the snack table. And yes, there were tots.

"How are you?" Kurt asked, gripping the boy's arms and throwing him back into the dance.

"I'm… you know… sleeping in a motel with… you know… the fam…" He said, shrugging his shoulders. There really wasn't anything else to say about it.

"Sounds like you've had a rough couple weeks."

He chuckled once. "Rough life, actually. How 'bout you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Well… you know… Finn's sleeping in my room… you know… which is kinda awkward," he mocked, the slightest hint of slyness on his face.

"That's… cool… you know… for you guys." He laughed full force this time.

" I see you're rocking a bolo tie." Kurt said, playing with the strings that hung from Sam's collar. "You know… ever since they've been banished to Texas… I never thought I'd see one on a guy who wasn't wearing cowboy boots."

"Alright, you got me. I couldn't find a bow tie and this looked… you know… cool…" Kurt closed his eyes and shook his head slowly, playfully. "You don't think so?"

"No, no I really don't." He cringed. Man, did he have a crush on Sam, and the way the light shone in his eyes sure was magical, but no one this far north should wear a bolo tie. No one.

"I'll make sure to… autograph it when I get home, then. I'll put it in a glass case, and in a couple years when it catches back in style, I'll be way ahead of you." He slugged Kurt lightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. The witty banter between them could go on forever… or at least until Kurt cut off another one of Sam's Avatar quotes.

"Hey, look, I gotta go, but I'll see you Monday…" Kurt gave the blonde hunk a quick hug as Mercedes started walking back toward them. "By the way…" He started, his voice dying out as he faded into the crowd. "You look very handsome, bolo tie aside." He opened the door and let it slam behind him on his way out.

Sam actually ran after him a few steps, tempted to share his true feelings with the openly, out, happy kid. But there was that wall of lies again. It was too heavy to lift and really make an important move.

Before Mercedes reached him, he was whisked away by yet another person, but this time it was a girl. Quinn Fabray to be exact. "What's up?"

"Well, I just _know_ Santana's sabotaging the vote, and there's no way in—Wait." She cut off midsentence, staring at the boy. By that time, he was almost to the point of sparkling and shining like Edward Cullen. "Why are you so happy?" She smiled, forgetting her distress about Prom Queen. "Who is he?"

Yep. Quinn was the only one who knew his secret.

"Well… he's…"

"Just please tell me he's actually gay this time." She pleaded, remembering the last few unwanted advances very vividly in the back of her mind.

"He is, but…"

"He sounds like your kinda guy." She cocked an eye brow, giggling amiably.

"You didn't even meet him!" He protested, but instantly slipped back into his peaceful moment. "And yes, he is. Perfect."

"And… who is he? You make a move?" She was almost fangirling on the floor right there. Any guy worthy of Sam had to be absolutely perfect.

"Well… it's Kurt…" Saying his name was smooth as butter in his mouth. Quinn stood there, mouth fully agape, and nearly about to come unhinged.

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe this! You've fallen for the_ best_ looking gay guy in the entire school! Heck, in this entire town!" She squealed.

"He's the _only _gay guy in the town." His eyes shifted to Karofsky, watching how uncomfortable he was with Santana. "Out, at least."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out the gym with surprising force. "What did he say? I want answers!"

"Well… umm…" He tried to think of a way to put it, but no words came out right.

Quinn groaned at his lack of verbal communication. "Okay, sleepover starts now."

He backed up, a little confused. "What about prom royalty? You know? That thing you've been waiting your whole life for?" He pushed, grabbing the bars on the gym door.

"Oh… that can wait. Santana can suck it. There's always next year… and besides, you have a boyfriend!"

The stars shimmered down on Quinn's dress, the light even accenting Sam's lemon juiced hair. Yeah. Quinn knew that secret too. They both hopped in her car as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh wow… you really don't read the books do you? First step of love, denial!"

Sam just stared at her, dumbfounded. "First of all, I don't even think that's a real thing, and, second, I'm not going out with Kurt." He paused, watching as the houses and his own motel floated past. "Not yet, anyway."

"So… he didn't ask you out?" Her brows furrowed, but she kept her eyes firmly planted on the road. "But… You look so… _handsome_…"

"I know…" He smiled. "I _know_ I am, but he didn't ask me out. Just…" He blushed redder, thinking back to that awkward conversation they'd shared.

"Just… what? C'mon. You have to tell me."

"Well there was a conversation… about my tie…" He sort of rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, trying not to burst.

"Liked it, or disliked it." He shot her a look. "Okay, no, but was there anything else?"

"He asked how I was… and…" He took a deep breath as the car pulled into the Fabray's drive.

"And…" She pressed, knowing there was one last thing he wasn't saying.

"He said I looked handsome!" The blonde boy shrieked, jumping out of his seat.

"See, he likes you." There was just silence as Quinn turned on the light in her room.

"Won't your parents freak?"

"Nope…" She patted the seat on the bed next to her. "Already told 'em." She pushed his shoulder.

"But what if he likes someone else? Like… what if he only likes me, but he's in love with someone else?"

"I don't think he does." She shook her head and tossed her Cinderella-like shoes to the side. "And if didn't, he wouldn't text you those sweet things…" Yep. She read his phone.

"You read way too many romance novels."

They both sank back on the bed, each with their own visions of Sam and Kurt as a couple. Sam's just happened to feature him as Cinderella, as he left his magical cufflinks on the stairs after the ball. Quinn's was just a fantasy where her best friend was finally happy.

"I sure do, Sammy Evans. I sure do."

**Like? Dislike? I'd **_**REALLY**_** like some feedback, even if you hated it. Reviews just let me know if people are reading, and if I should change something or not. So, if you would… please take a couple extra moments and make a certain fangirl very **_**very**_** happy! Please?**

**Next up: **_**Drive By**_** Train…**

**Look forward to it!**


	8. Drive By

**Sorry it's been a while… Thanks to the second reviewer! You guys are awesome.**

**Okay, this one's gonna be… unconventional. It has less to do with the song than all the ones prior to this, but I hope you enjoy. And warning, it's kinda a bit dark.**

_**Drive By**_** Train.**

A nice, brand new _Audi_ pulled up the the curb on the other side of the street. Sam stood, watching intently, as a man stepped out of the driver's side. And then another man from the passenger side. He could tell by the clothes that they were gay, just like himself.

He sighed, thinking back to that moment when he first met that amazing boy… what was his name… oh yeah, Kurt. Kurt was officially the highlight of Sam's life… well… back then at least. No he had more than he ever could've bargained for.

That man standing on the other side of the street looked suspiciously like him, though, the darker haired one. But that couldn't be him… he'd moved straight to New York City after graduation, on a one way ticket. He was never coming back to Lima. He'd made that clear.

"But her Alexander McQueen was to _die_ for!" The man exclaimed, and sure enough, it was Kurt's airy voice. And then that _laugh_.

Well, apparently he had come back to Lima.

Sam hopped on his feet and quickly dodged a car as he threw himself across the street, waving and shouting, but Kurt didn't seem to notice. So, finally, he caught up.

"Um… _Excuse_ me, but what do you think you're doing?" He snapped, brushing the boy's hand off his sweater. With a train of course.

Sam removed his shades. "How are you, Kurt?" He asked, flashing a trouty mouth smile.

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Chandler?" He said to the blonde man who was carrying a few suitcases. "Do we know him?"

And in an instant, Sam's heart fell to the pavement, shattering into a million pieces.

"He looks familiar… a model from you agency maybe?" Chandler provided, still unsure why someone from the agency would've follow them all the way to The Middle Of Nowhere, Ohio.

Sam shook her head quickly, hoping that those tears he was holding back weren't slipping out. "Kurt, you remember me, right? Sam. Sam Evans?"

Surely Kurt remembered. He _had_ to. Both he and Sam shared their first time together. That's not something you can forget, is it? Is it?

"You're creeping me out." He backed away as if Sam was tainting his personal space.

"Kurt, wait!" He said as the boy pulled away. "Wait, you have to remember!"

Kurt shook his head and walked off, leaving Sam a sobbing mess on the street corner. He pulled out his phone and checked his Facebook.

He searched Kurt's name.

So, apparently, he was fashion icon, now. And no one from high school was on the friends list. It was angering… deeply truly… infuriating.

He swear he could've busted up that silver sports car pretty bad, right then and there, but he couldn't.

Kurt left _him._ Kurt was missing out. Sam had a whole life. He worked at the Hummel's tire shop, which he co-owned with Finn, now that Burt was unable to work. Or… a congressman as he puts it. He and Finn were happily married, too. He was Sam Hudson. So that name he gave to Kurt was false.

He peeled himself up and sauntered back across the street, actually using the crosswalk like a normal person, and not jaywalking.

He opened the door to the shop, the welcome bell ringing.

"Welcome to—oh, Sam you're back." Finn came over and kissed his husband on the forehead. Sam loved that.

"I saw Kurt, just now. Like, not even joking," Sam said, almost dully, as if he didn't believe himself. He picked up a wrench from the floor and stuck it back on the cart.

"Wait… you saw my brother, and he didn't even bother to come here and see me?" Finn fumed, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Well… he apparently doesn't remember me. I mean, it's been five years, so that understandable." He was reasoning with himself again, like he always does when he's uncomfortable with something.

"Yeah, well he should remember his first love. And his brother."

Well… Finn did have a point there… "He didn't even come to our wedding. He didn't come home when Burt had that second heart attack. He's not friends with anyone from high school on Facebook. There's a pattern."

"High school was rough for him… maybe he just wants to forget?" Finn guessed, still angry, but calming down a bit.

Sam sort of smiled. Maybe it was better that way. He had Finn all to himself. "Well, he should remember me. _I'm_ special." He joked, as Finn pulled him into some sort of sexy headlock, tousling his hair, and smooching his neck.

"You sure are." They enjoyed themselves like that. Life goes on, you know.

Yeah. Sam was in love. That was all that truly mattered, whether Kurt liked it or not.

**UGHH that was totally the worst one. Go ahead and say it. There's box down there for a reason. I didn't like it… Love the song, but this was just too hard to write for. Hopefully I'll get an easier one…**

_**Shake it Out**_** Glee Cast is next…. Look forward to it…**


	9. Shake It Out

**This one, despite the time it took to write it, was fun to plan out. It's something about Florence being interpreted by the Glee kids. This just proves that they should do more of it. Oh, yeah… warning. Kinda dark… and plus, I might use some offensive terms that I may not normally use… so…**

_**Shake it Out**_** Glee Cast**

"Dad, I swear. I didn't do anything wrong!" Sam pleaded, holding his hand up in front of his body for defense.

"_This_ is a _disgrace_! My own _son_ cannot be a useless fag!"

Sam swallowed hard. He hated that word more than anything. "I'm gay, so what? It doesn't make me useless." Tears dripped down his face. He still didn't know how his Dad found out. It was a huge, messy web he had weaved for himself. And know he was the fly trapped in it.

"_No_ son of mine is _gay_!" Mr. Evans used to be the kind of father every kid would want. Sam remembered playing catch in the backyard, and going fishing, but it all changed when they moved to Lima. Within a few weeks, they were living in a motel room. And he'd started drinking more. A lot more.

"I love Kurt, Dad. And it's completely..." He sentence trailed off as his father struck him across the face, causing him to spiral to the glass coffee table, the thing shattering under the force of the impact. So, now, Sam's bare back was cut open by the shard he was resting on, and his left eye was throbbing. He knew that pain. It was definitely a black eye.

He heard something crack as a rather large boot stepped on top of his ribcage. Yeah, something was undeniably broken. He let out a cry worthy of cracking glass, you know, if it wasn't already broken.

His father's other foot came around and hit his side, the blow crushing his lung. He seized up into a ball in pain. "When did you become such a sissy?" The drunk man said.

Sam's sober father would've still been angry, but at least they would've been able to have a rational conversation together. And maybe there would be acceptance? Sam didn't want to think either way, as he lie in a pool of his own blood.

"When did you become such a sissy?" The man yelled, louder this time. Sam trembled.

He wanted to say, 'because you're beating me to a pulp,' but he knew the result of that sort of mouthy attitude. And besides, he hardly had any energy left.

"Get _out_ of my house!" The blonde boy quickly stood and ran to the door, realizing too late that January in Ohio was too cold to be out in just a pair of boxer shorts.

He shivered at the door step, wrapping himself in the door mat to keep warm in the sub-zero temperatures. Snow fell heavily. His tears were freezing to his face as he stood up.

He knew exactly where the Hummel's house was from there. A mile's walk down that street. He convinced himself that he was strong enough to do that. And maybe getting moving would help some of that aching pain go away. Hey, no need for a ice pack.

So he trudged along, noticing the red trail he left in his footsteps and behind him. He still pressed forward, though, that bloody trail getting increasingly wider.

(Line Break)

About a half hour later, he pulled himself up onto the Hummel's porch. He was light headed and dizzy and not in any condition to be walking around wrapped in a shag mat and just about nothing else.

It was Kurt who answered the door, think it was probably Mercedes, or even Rachel. But no. He was terribly, horribly wrong.

"Sam! What happened! Oh my God! What happened!" Kurt screamed, frantically pulling the boy inside the door.

"M-my d-dad k-k-kicked m-me out-t…" The pale boy managed to say. Kurt wasn't sure if he was shivering, scared, or s combination of both.

"In your underwear? On the coldest night of the year?" He clarified, Sam nodding his head. He cast his eyes down in shame.

Kurt didn't know what to say. I just looked like Sam's whole life was falling apart right in front of him. He was slowly reducing to a puddle right before the older boy's eyes. "How long had this been going on?"

Sam meekly shook his head, trying to bury his feelings even deeper. He shouldn't have come. It was too painful for his boyfriend to see him like this—so broken and so unlike himself.

"Sam, tell me. I'll believe you. I may not understand, but believe me, I sure want to." By now, Kurt was in tears.

"Ever since he lost his job." His somber eyes closed. "And I regret every second of it." He had all these regrets collecting inside of him, piling up and threatening to burst.

"Oh, Sammy." The boy said, pulling Sam closer. The blonde put his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, whimpering softly.

A year. It had almost been a _full_ year since Sam's father lost his job. Meaning this boy had kept his issues drawn for… a long time.

There they were, in the middle of the foyer, in the dark, cross legged and cuddling.

And then Kurt noticed Sam's back. It was bleeding, an open wound. Shards of glass were stuck all over his boy, and his eye was purplish-black.

Sam pulled away. "I know it looks bad, but… please don't hate me."

Kurt's mouth gaped open. "Sam, you shouldn't have to go through this alone. It's a burden no one our age should have to carry."

"I'm sorry." He was just at the end of his rope, ready to suffer. But he was ready to hope, too. He didn't deserve this.

Kurt's face cracked into an apologetic smile. "Just please shake that glass out of your hair. You look ridiculous."

Sam sort of smiled, too. There was a moment between them. This devil he'd had on his back for so long had been finally lifted by the one person who loved him most.

**Whew. That was cool. Hey um… could you please review? There are like 700 people that have read this, and only two have reviewed… and that's kinda sad. So if you could… just please take three seconds and give me your opinion. Good or .**

**Next: **_**Fix You**_** Coldplay **


	10. Fix You

**Hey, sorry about the wait. I'm in Chicago. Awsomeness really, but anyway, that's totally not the point… So the ideas I've gotten for this oneshot… they're pretty similar to the last one, but then… I came up with this brilliant idea. And thanks for reviewing! **

_**Fix You**_** Coldplay**

Sam was seven. Kurt was eight. You'd think that's too young to understand, but in fact, that's the age when they fully grasp it.

Death, that is.

Kurt tried his best to keep his mother fighting. But she didn't win.

He wanted his mother to be happy. But, unfortunately, that ruined his happiness.

In the days following, he was tired and hungry. But he couldn't bring himself to eat or sleep.

He was stuck in reverse.

And then he met Sam.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Kurt." The blonde boy said, tears streaming down his own face. He'd just lost his brother.

He'd just lost something that was absolutely irreplaceable to him.

It seemed like all that love he'd poured out had gone to waste.

But… it could be worse.

"Don't even, Sam. You shouldn't be worrying about me. And stop… stop crying." Kurt sniffled.

"I tried not to. But I miss my brother so much," he sobbed, clutching his stomach as the sick feeling came back.

"Oh, Sammy…" Kurt's mouth gaped open as he threw his arms around the poor shaking boy. "I didn't… I didn't… I'm sorry…" He mumbled, breaking into even more shattered pieces.

"No, it's okay… we'll be okay… I promise." Sam wore that confident look, trying to be there, trying to be stronger than his mother and father.

"I don't… No, Sammy. She's my _mom_. She's _gone_!" He burst into short, body racking sobs, shaking the empty hospital bed they sat on. Sam held the older boy closer, holding back tears himself.

"You have to be strong for her. You can't… cry…" He said, rather boldly, a few stray tears leaking down his face. "She would want that, you know."

"How do you know that?" Kurt snapped, or at least tried to, but his voice broke off.

"Because I _know_. I just do."

"Thank you, Sam. You're an awesome friend." Kurt wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"I'll try to fix this. I'll make it okay, I promise."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't see the point in it. Sam had promised, and though he'd only known Sam for a month, he knew Sam never went back on a promise. So, he just nodded, and leaned in for a hug.

(Line Break)

_Elizabeth Joanne Hummel died last Saturday evening at the hospital in Downtown Lima. She leaves behind her husband Burt Hummel, and son, Kurt Hummel. She was described by her family as loving, sweet, and an all around caring person. She had breast cancer for two years before her passing._

_ Blake Jonathan Evans died late last Saturday at the hospital in Downtown Lima. He leaves behind his mother, Helen Evans, father, Jay Evans, and younger brother, Samuel Evans. By his family, he was described as humorous and loving, and his favorite pastime was fishing. He had leukemia for five years before his passing._

The two boys looked at the obituaries that were printed side by side in the newspaper. And then they looked at each other. It was two years later. Kurt was ten. Sam was nine. And yet, Kurt's world had still been stuck.

"I'm keeping my promise. I'm going to fix this." Sam stated, putting the paper down and going into the kitchen to fix a snack.

Kurt just stared at the plate, dead inside. Rotting inside. His hollowed out shell didn't eat. Wouldn't eat. Never again.

"Please, Kurt. If I'm gonna keep my promise, you have to eat."

Kurt tossed the plate across the room, the glass shattering against the wall. "Then don't keep your stupid promise!" He yelled, the tone startling Sam. The oldest boy stormed out of the house, and ran. Not home. Not school. But to his mother's grave.

He sat there, by her, talking to her. "Why did he have to go and screw it all up?" He muttered to her. Of course, she didn't answer but Kurt did realize that he'd been an absolute jerk to his best friend.

It took him three weeks to go back to Sam's house. But, when he got there, it was empty. Everything was gone. Gone. A single note lay on the bare counter.

_Kurt,_

_I'm sorry. We moved. Here's the new number._

_Call me. I miss you._

_I'll still keep the promise._

_Just please eat something._

_You look like a skeleton._

_Eat._

_I miss you._

_Eat._

_I still promise._

_-Sam_

Kurt tucked his knees up to his chest. All this time he'd refused to talk to them because he did this… terrible thing, but now, he was alone. And he truly believed it was his fault.

So he ran straight home and ate everything he could get in his mouth. Everything. Two boxes of OREOS, three apples, ten slices of cheese, a can of soup… everything and anything to make Sam keep his promise.

So Sam sat by his window, the house phone clutched tight to his chest. He'd gotten over his brother's passing, but Kurt hadn't gotten over his mother. Still. After two whole years.

And suddenly the phone rang. "Sam?"

"Kurt!"

"Yeah… Thank you."

"For what?" Sam frantically asked, breathing harder and harder.

Kurt sighed at Sam's freak-out. "For fixing me."

And they both just smiled, and somehow they knew exactly what the other was thinking in that moment.

**There. Man that one was kind of emotional for me to write. I looked at my Aunt's obituary for ideas… Um please review! It'll make my day! And plus I'm starting a new Brittany fic… I don't know if it will have Brittana or not, but it's definitely gonna be angsty.**


	11. Told You So

**I just realized I forgot to put the name of the next song on the bottom of the oneshot last time… oops… but here you are. And a personal shout out to Sammiam who reviewed 4 times! And also AirNationOracle who reviewed twice! Thanks guys!**

**Warning. This one is a little sexy…**

_**Told You So**_** Jesse McCartney (I realize probably no one knows this song, so you may want to youtube it, or don't. You'll understand the story either way.)**

Every single time Kurt saw Sam and Puck together, he was only thinking about one thing.

_Sam looks miserable._

Every time he got a call, late at night, he was only holding back one thing from his lips.

_"I told you so. I fricken told you so!"_

And every time he and Sam talked, Sam only said one thing.

_"I'm always sore, now. Especially on Sunday mornings."_

Yet Kurt would almost chuckle at the mention of Puck's sex habits.

Yeah. He was with Puck at some point or another, as was every gay guy in the entire school. And he remembered how Puck liked to play rough, how he liked being on top, how he was so forceful. He regretted those three months of his life. But he had the strength and confidence to get out.

Sam—not so much. Or at all, really.

Kurt was writing another AP English paper when when Sam's beautiful face showed up on his cell. "Hello?"

"When you and Puck dated…" There was the pause, and the slam of a door was heard on Kurt's end of the line. "Did he yell a lot?"

"For one, you and Puck aren't dating. He's using you for sex, and second, Puck yells. The two words couldn't be more synonymous," Kurt snapped.

There was a cry at on the other end of the phone and then Sam hung up.

Kurt sighed. He'd tried being nice, he'd tried holding Sam while he cried, but it didn't seem to work. Sam was so "in love" with Puck. So, he decided a not so sympathetic approach might go over better.

Maybe not, but Sam chose that road, so it was best he go through it alone. Learn his own lessons. Decide for himself what was better or worse, Kurt's sweetness or Puck's roughness.

Kurt liked to think that Sam had loved him, once upon a time. But then there was that whole thing… and now they were no longer.

_(Flashback)_

_ Sam sighed. "Kurt, I don't think this is going to work out."_

_ Kurt laughed. "It's fine. You'll get it eventually. French is supposed to be easier than English." He pointed to the the next page about verbs._

_ "No, Kurt. Us. We're not meant to be." There was a tangible silence. A palpable moment of anger and regret._

_ "Really? And this past year has meant nothing at all to you? Because it was the best year of my life, Sam. I love you. I still love you."_

_ "Well I'm in love with someone else." Sam snapped, gathering his stuff together and walking toward the door._

_ "Who are you in love with, Sam? I'd LOVE to meet this guy!" He shouted, tears falling to the floor._

_ "Puck. He promised me." But there were tears in Sam's eyes, too. Kurt didn't see them then._

_ "Well I hope you're happy with him! He made my life miserable." Sam flung the door open and ran down the hall. "Don't expect me to EVER take you back! The front door slammed shut, and Burt was yelling and Sam was crying and Kurt was bawling and screaming, and the whole situation was too complicated for all of them._

_(End Of Flashback)_

So Kurt sat alone, thinking of that night. Thinking back to all the things he said, and the things Sam said, and the things they both did wrong.

He knew the only reason Sam left him was because of that drunk party at Puck's. That one where everyone had gotten drunk. The one where Sam and Puck had sex.

Apparently Sam had gotten something from Puck that Kurt could've never given him. Kurt thought sex was special. Puck on the other hand… no. And Sam was caught somewhere in the middle.

Kurt grimaced as he picked up his cell phone. He knew what he had to do.

"Puck?"

"What so you want? My weekend's sorta stacked up so I don't think I can…"

"No!" Kurt said, hurriedly. "No, I was calling about Sam."

"Why? You think I'm doing better that you did? Because I am."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Okay, so maybe that could've possibly been the case, but he refused to believe that Sam believed it too. "Sam said you were yelling at him."

"That's how I do, Hummel. You of all people should know that."

Kurt shuddered, thinking back to those nights. Those cold, cold nights.

"Well he doesn't like it, Puck! If you're going to date him, you should at least treat him right!"

"If he doesn't like being called a 'dirty little whore', that's not my problem."

Kurt stood up abruptly, knocking over his picture of him and Sam at the Lima Bean. "He's scared of you, Puck. Just promise me you won't hurt him," he pleaded, his tone suddenly younger, yet more mature at the same time.

Puck was surprised, actually. He knew Kurt cared, but not this much. Alright, he could probably treat the kid better, but Sam knew that Puck liked to play dirty. Why didn't he understand?

"Fine. I won't break his little fairy heart."

"Thank you," Kurt sneered, pressing 'end call' and setting his phone on the nightstand.

He finished up his English paper and started his skin regimen. Finishing that, he put some pajamas on and settled down in his bed, flipping to a playlist that suited the moment perfectly. It was entitled "It's Okay". He named it himself of course, but he used that list every time something wasn't perfect like it should be.

Kurt's phone rang one final time, around one thirty on Monday morning. "Sam…?" He moaned, half dead.

"I left him Kurt. And I know you won't take me back after what I did to you, but I just wanted you to know I finally did it."

"'Bout time, Evans." Kurt smiled. "Night."

"Night." Sam sighed at the line cut dead. He may never have Kurt again, but at least he'd never have to be sore on Sunday mornings.

**That one was fun, yet awkward to write. I hoped you like it, and sorry for the obscure song. It was on shuffle, so I couldn't skip over it! Plz review!**

**Next (Yes, I remembered this time): **_**I Will Always Love You**_** Whitney Houston **

**But, the Mercedes Jones (Amber Riley) version was FIERCE.**


	12. I Will Always Love You

**I can't wait for you to read this! Thanks for reviewing!**

_**I Will Always Love You**_** Whitney Houston**

It was their last coffee date before Kurt took off for New York City. Sam had promised to visit during fall break, Christmas, and spring break.

Kurt took Sam's hands in his own, disregarding his cold coffee. "You know I'll always love you, right?"

"Of course! And that's why I'm coming to visit!"

Kurt cringed. Sam was so naïve. Too naïve.

"Sam, I'm not right for you," Kurt admitted, pretending to take a sip from his cup.

Tears swelled in the blonde boy's eyes. "K-kurt… but… I promise I'll never, ever cheat on you! I promise I'll call you every night, and I'll remember your birthday and…" Sam looked straight down at the table. Did Kurt not love him? But he just said it!

"I know you will, Sammy. Just please, please listen."

Sam bit his lip. "I am."

"You deserve someone who's not going to leave you alone for a whole year. Someone who's not going to take you from your family."

"But… I _love_ you, Kurt! They understand!" He threw his hands on the table, rattling the flimsy paper cups and drawing a few eyes.

"But you love Stacy and Stevie, don't you? They're only eight, Sam. Stay with them." Kurt looked at his watch. He had an hour and a half before he was to be at the airport.

There was a moment of silence as Sam thought. "There are no Na'vi words to express what I'm feeling right now," he finally grumbled, closing his eyes.

"I'm going to miss that," Kurt chuckled softly.

"No. No. You're not going to miss it. I promise you! I'll come to New York right now! I'll drop out of school and get on that plane with you!"

Kurt put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "You've heard the saying right? If you love something set it free…"

"If it comes back, it's yours and if it doesn't it never was…" And then Sam realized what he was saying. Tears rolled down his cheeks and to the floor. "But I'll come back Kurt! I promise with everything I have that I will!"

Kurt put a finger to Sam's lips. And then a kiss. "Shh… Sam, I know you will, alright? I just want you to know that I love you enough to set you free." Sam shook his head quickly, hoping this wasn't really happening. Hoping it was just some dangerous nightmare. "Go get drunk, have parties, meet other guys! I _want _you too."

Sam shook his head again. "Do you remember what I was like before you?" Kurt laughed, slightly, at the memory.

Sam Evans was a geek. A nerd. There wasn't a nicer way to put it. He spoke as if Na'vi was his first language. He told jokes as impersonations as if he had multiple personalities.

And Kurt was calm, collected, settled, before he met Sam. Not too adventurous and not to wild. They were literally each other's exact opposites.

Yet, somehow, they completed each other. They filled in the cracks. Sam learned to use his English, and Kurt learned to have fun. They were two halves that fit together so perfectly that they made a whole. There would be no one like that for either of them again. And they both knew that.

"Yes, Sam. I remember him. And I remember the Sam that convinced me to work on Broadway. But when I leave, I'm mostly going to remember the Sam who's sitting in front of me, right now. The one who's bawling his eyes out because he doesn't want me to leave."

He self-consciously blushed and looked away. He stood up and handed Kurt a sealed envelope. Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Sam interrupted him. "Because I can't say those words without crying, now."

He buttoned his coat and headed for the door. "I love you, Kurt. Always. Forever." He said, without turning back.

The next time Kurt looked up, the love of his life was gone.

_(Line Break)_

It had been three months in New York for Kurt. And every single minute he was off the stage, he was thinking of Sam. Heck, he was thinking of Sam while he was onstage.

He sat down for a cup of tea in his lonely apartment one evening, and noticed a letter sticking out of the top of his briefcase.

He opened it. There wasn't anything on the outside, so he just opened it.

_Kurt,_

_I know you're leaving today._

_And I know I'm not coming with you._

_So I want you to have a piece of me._

_To take with you._

_To remember me by,_

_And to hold close to your heart_

_On those lonely nights._

_Maybe the Big Apple_

_Won't seem so scary_

_When you look at this_

_A reminder of me._

_Thank you for the best year of my life._

_Thank you for the best love anyone can give._

_Thank you for advice, friendship, and duets._

_Thank you for coffee and making out._

_(I always loved it when your lips tasted like mocha)_

_So, here's a ring._

_A single diamond in the band because,_

_You are my jewel, my gem._

_White Gold because,_

_Well… it looked nice._

_And our names are engraved on the inside._

_I hope life treats you well in NYC_

_And I hope you get all you've ever dreamed of,_

_-Sam-_

Kurt was in tears by the end of it. The ring gleamed in the moonlight. Sam was right.

White gold did look nice.

Sam probably spent a fortune on that. And Kurt broke up with him. And know Kurt had more heart ache than before.

He slid the ring on his finger and held it close to his heart like Sam wanted him to do on lonely nights.

(Line Break)

Sam sat with his knees curled up to his chest, a box of tissues at his side.

Kurt. _Kurt_. **KURT. **_**KURT**_**. **Kurt. **Kurt.**__

Sam had no other thought on his mind. He was nearly failing all his classes. He didn't make the football team. He had red eyes everywhere he went.

And to top it all off, that night was the three month anniversary of their break up.

His phone rang. He almost didn't look at it, but there it was. Unknown Caller, because he had deleted Kurt's number, but he had it memorized. Still.

"Yes."

"Huh? Kurt? What do you…?" He mumbled, blood pumping through his veins harder and faster.

"Didn't you hear me? I _said_ 'yes'."

"I still don't…"

Kurt sighed. "White gold does look nice under the New York stars. You were right."

Sam's tears were broken by the widest grin.

**I hope you liked… Please review! It means so much!**

**Next: **_**Note to God**_** Charice…**

**Interesting… hmmm….**


	13. I Have NothingPrompt By AirNationOracle

**Okay, I'm skipping the Charice… for now… because AirNationOracle requested this. And I really hope you like it, because this is for you… :D**

_**I Have Nothing**_** Whitney Houston (Yup, again)**

Sam say in that New York coffee shop, hoping it was the right one. There were just _so_ many.

But when the auburn-haired boy—man, actually—walked toward Sam, he couldn't help but notice the drastic change. Kurt had thinned a bit, if that was at all possible, and he looked more tan.

Well, maybe these changes were only evident to one Sam Evans, but they were changes.

Although, he was still wearing those Alexander McQueen skull pants that Sam always loved…

"It's been too long." He said, as Sam handed over the lilies and box of Kurt's favorite chocolates. "This is great, Sam. You know me so well." They leaned in for a kiss, and there were no stares—a welcome difference from Lima, Ohio.

"Well… I try…" He said, trying to hide the blush on his face. Then he realized, suddenly, that there was something wrong with the whole moment. "Why aren't you wearing the ring?" He pouted, hoping this wasn't another statement.

"What ring…?" Kurt asked, his voice airy and faint as he slid the band across the table.

Sam rolled his eyes. He loved his Kurtie to pieces, but he had a tendency to be a bit theatrical at times. "Kurt Hummel, although we've been apart, I want to ask you one thing, and one thing only."

He pushed the chair back and got on one knee as Kurt squealed.

"I ask you today to be with me forever, because I have nothing if I don't have you, and if I have to live one more day without you, I might die. Like literally, die." They both chuckled. "It was bad enough in Lima when I couldn't see you all day, but you going to New York was almost the death of me. Your phone calls were the only thing that kept me alive."

They shared a somber glance. Sam had been in a pretty dark place, months prior.

"If you promise to laugh and smile at least once an hour when I'm with you, I promise… no more impressions, so all I have left to say is…" Kurt's eyes grew wider in anticipation. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He shouted, disrupting the other customers in that tiny shop, until they realized what was going on. "Oh my God, you're making me cry, Sam. Look at me! I'm a mess!" They shared another kiss. A longer kiss, just before Sam slipped the band on Kurt's finger.

"A beautiful mess. Or a hot mess, depending…." He popped a coy smile, his gleaming white teeth showing through his trouty lips.

"Samuel Evans! You. Are. The. Most…." Kurt just rolled his eyes and shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

"That's not the only surprise." Sam pulled a piece of formal looking letterhead from his pocket. Kurt took it, marveling at the thing in shock.

"You didn't. Sam, no. You…" There was that boy he fell in love with—the one full of surprises and tricks.

The document depicted a one bedroom penthouse apartment for the two of them to share.

"Sam, c'mon. You didn't have to! The ring was _more_ than enough!"

Sam smiled brighter, laughing out loud. "Well that's too bad because I have one last surprise."

"_I _think you over did it this time, Sammy Evans. No doubt you over did it." Kurt shook his head. The ring. The lilies. The chocolate. The apartment. Nothing could top that! Right? Right?

And again. Kurt Hummel was hopelessly incorrect.

Twelve familiar faces appeared in the doorway, and Kurt just about fainted.

Rachel Berry was tucked under Finn's arm, and Mercedes was pushing Artie's wheelchair. Santana and Britt were hand in hand. Tina and Mike shared a loving glance. Puck and Quinn stood awkwardly close, but then just shook it off. And Will and Emma Schuster just shook their heads that the former glee boys, happily thinking back to their own wedding.

"I literally want to _kill_ you right about now, Sam! How'd you even get them all together?"

They both turned back to their friends. "Well Rach and I got back together after I realized the military wasn't for me." Finn remarked.

"And Britt came out here after she finished senior year the second time." All of them just laughed.

"Mike and I stayed in Lima."

"I found a guy who suits my needs. You know, someone out in LA." Mercedes wore that bedazzled smile she always wore.

Artie nodded along. "I'm an intern at a law firm in Dayton."

Puck steeped forward and gave Sam a man-hug. "You _really_ better not kill him, Hummel. He got us all here." Smiles all around.

Kurt just looked up to his blonde beauty, the rest of the noise in the world drowning out as their eyes locked. He didn't have to look any further for anything else for the rest of his life. Right then and there, he knew.

"Sam, I love you more than I love Prada." Kurt grinned, but Sam was confused.

"You should be flattered, white boy!" Mercedes yelled from the back. "Kiss him already!"

And the two lovers shared the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared in their whole lives, the whole crowd of former McKinley students and teachers _ooo_ing and _aww_ing. It was truly beautiful.

**I really hoped you liked, it AirNationOracle! It was a fun one to write, but I don't know how I'm to follow that… maybe I'll write about when they were younger a bit more, before I wrap this up… unless you have a prompt or song suggestion! Feel free to tell me!**


	14. Never Grow Up Prompt by AirNationOracle

**Oh, God it's been forever! Sorry about that! But enjoy this! I think I'm only doing one more after this one, so if you have an idea for me at all… just let me know! This one is a prompt by AirNationOracle… I hope you like! Plus I lied, this is like a week later but some stuff came up and some stuff went down, and I apologize! And please excuse the little kid language…**

_**Never Grow Up**_** Taylor Swift (OMG please look this one up)**

Sam and Kurt had their pinkies hooked together in that adorable, little kid way. "I telled my dad something, and he got kinda mad." Sam said, looking at Kurt.

"Whaddya tell him?" Kurt asked, giggling and picking a Barbie up off the floor.

"I telled him I loved you." Sam's face fell. "He yelled at me and telled me I couldn't love a boy."

"I love you too, Sammy. But my papa telled me it's okay." Kurt said, picking up a dress for his doll.

"But my daddy hit me, and I don't think daddies are s'posed to do that." Sam pouted his lip out, lightly fingering a yellow bruise on his left arm.

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Are you for real?" He asked, shaking his head in utter shock and disbelief "You can't be for real. Daddies don't do that. I'm for sure."

"But mine _did_, Kurtie, and I'm scared."

And when Kurt saw the tears coming from Sam's eyes, he knew, indeed, that he was for real. It broke his little heart to shards. "Papa!" He cried, lip trembling as he grew nearer and nearer to tears.

Burt rushed through the door, staring at both boys with expectant eyes, mouth agape, too.

"Kurt? Sam? What's the matter?" He got down on his knees in front of them, including the bad knee he screwed up dirt-biking. "Elisabeth!" He called for backup.

"Sammy, tell him," Kurt insisted, tears dribbling down his rosy cheeks.

The blonde boy sniffled and pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a bigger bruise than Kurt ever thought possible. He gasped, and burst into short, body shaking sobs.

Elisabeth got on the floor too, hands trembling as she held the boy's hand. "Sam, how'd this happen?"

"M-my daddy got mad at me… wh-when I telled him that I… loved Kurtie a-and then he… then he…" He was too distraught to even finish that sentence… could you even call it that? It was more of a a bunch of words mumbled together, heavily laden with tears and grief.

Because in three minutes time, Sam had grown up too fast. He blown by the rest of his childhood, and realized that there were bad people in the world, and that daddies weren't always the kind who played catch in the backyard, or even the Burt kind who played princesses.

"Oh, Sam…" Burt sighed, looking over to his wife. "Do you wanna stay here tonight? I don't know if… but I can't send you home to that." Elisabeth nodded, agreeing that it was almost sadistic in itself to send the boy home, knowing that only a malicious man waited for him.

" Really?" He brightened, thanking his lucky stars that he didn't have to face his father like that, in the lipstick and eye shadow Kurt had put on him while they had their tea party. "Thank you _so _much Mr. Burt and and Mrs. Elisabeth! I really don't want my dad to get all… explody again…" He actually hugged both of them. Of course, Burt wasn't really the hugging type, but knowing that he'd helped a boy out of a difficult situation called for some sort of indulgence.

And throughout the whole hug, Sam was thinking, _Mr. Burt is nice. Daddy would call me a 'disgusting pig' and then push me away._ He was seriously thinking that.

The man stood up when the hug was over and looked at his watch. "Alright, you two, I want your pajamas on and your teeth brushed, and I'll come read you a story in fifteen minutes."

Sam saluted and then grabbed Kurt's hand. "Yes sir!" He called, feet pounding across the wood as he high-tailed it to the bathroom, Kurt in tow.

"I'm so glad your papa's nice, Kurtie," he mumbled, and it was barely coherent through the toothbrush and paste in his mouth.

"Me too. And my mama. She'll cook us chocolate pancakes tomorrow if we ask for 'em."

Sam then rinsed out his mouth and stepped down from the stool to wipe his face on the towel. They both walked off to Kurt's room in the basement, which was decorated in pink and blue—Barbie colors. The perfect pair sat on the bed.

"I love you, Kurt," Sam said, leaning over and pecking Kurt's cheek with a kiss.

"I love you too," he replied, doing the same as he heard his father's heavy feet clunking down the stairs.

**And…. Done! I'm gonna update my other one right after this, so look forward to it. And once again, I hope you liked it, AirNationOracle, and I'm SO sorry about that wait. Give me your suggestions and, depending on the number, I'll decide how many more to do! **

"Yeah!" Kurt shouted, suddenly excited. "Wd


End file.
